1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry spray device, particularly to one capable to suck and filter waste gas and paint odor produced during spraying paint into clean air so that the environment may not be polluted and workers' health may be protected, in addition to that it has a compact size not taking much space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, DIY is very popular, and people are fond of moving their own hands to make or combine things, repair something so as to acquire pleasure and satisfaction in the work, and spraying is one of DIY items commonly seen.